This research examines the effects of insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1) on human skeletal muscle protein metabolism. Subjects will be studied after an overnight fast. After baseline measurements, IGF-1 will be infused intra-arterially to double deep venous IGF-1 concentrations. Repeat measurements will be made after 3 and 6 hours of IGF-1.